A new life
by Madame Vodka
Summary: Set post-war, Quatre shreds the skin of the business man to start a new life, but soon realises that you can never truly escape your past. Eventual shonen ai 4X?


A New Life 

Quatre's P.O.W  


They are angry at me, they always are angry at me, no matter what I do, I am the rich one, the one with an easy life, the one with a kind and loving family.

They don't know what I have been through, what I have had to suffer, all they see is a faded smile.

They hate me.

I am fed up with these argument, these petty bickering's, I hate working such long hours, dealing with hostile competition, and shallow idiots who think they can corrupt me into giving them power. But what I hate the most is my sisters, always bitching about how Father did a better job, how they could do a much better job. The only time they ever contact me is to complain or boast about how great they are.

When I was a kid they decided to send me to a public school, within three months I had to be hospitalized, I employ my tormentors now. Why? Because I am the nice guy, the forgiving guy, the happy guy. Well goodbye to all that.

I hate this life, I hate everyone I love hating me, of coming home to a huge empty mansion constantly haunted by echoes of the past. So many memories of growing up is in this mansion, and none of them are happy ones. My only happy memories are on earth. I want to go back to Earth, to some small town in the middle of no where, where no one knows me. Live in some cockroach infested flat and I certainly don't want to be a winner anymore.

I pack a couple of items, the less expensive mundane clothes, etc I have a plane ticket booked for a "business" trip, Ist class of course, but this is the last time Quatre Raberba Winner will be making an appearance.

I am nineteen now, I deserve a chance to live my own life, to have fun without the worries of a stupid company. I fought for a life then threw it all away when I started working here.

Watching the news and reactions to my retirement almost made me smile, alone in my hotel room, armed with preparation, listening to their lies.

I might not be anything special now, but I am going to be happy, and no one can take that away from me again.

Auburn hair, brown eyes, glasses, I don't recognize myself anymore, a couple of hundred on the black market equals a birth certificate, drivers license a new name.

A little light hacking means that no one could ever prove that Quatre R Winner ever existed, or that Kristopher Alexander Thomas doesn't. I was a little sentimental with the name. I wanted to keep the name Kat. They used to call me Kat. We were all equals fighting together in those wars, my brothers in arms. But where are they now? I dont know. He promised to call me but didn't. Another promised if I worked to much, he would kidnap me so I could have a break. He didn't. They are now just a memory of a different life. A memory or a dream or a nightmare.

Maybe Kristopher Alexander Thomas should stand trial for those lives he took away. For the colony he destroyed. The Winner Corporation as part of its numerous charities, help to rebuild that colony. Funded the orphanages but yet that comes no where close to repaying the lives it took away. Perhaps only justice will do. I once made a promise to myself. Should the survivors come for me, and demand my blood as payment, then I should not beg for forgiveness, I should not run but just accept my fate. I killed for my Father and for Iria. I killed for peace. I should be killed for forgiveness. I could blame Zero, I could blame those who murdered my family but I don't chose to dispatch any more blame. The blame is on my shoulders, the blood is on my hands. It can not be erased or ignored but unless they come for me. Then there is nothing for me to do. Suicide was an option for a while, but how will that change the past? How will it change anything?

Where do I go now? For months I have planned my escape, creating Kristopher Alexander Thomas his life's history, his bank account, his drivers license. But I know not where I want to live, where I want to work. From getting off that plane, I have traveled a thousand miles, changing vehicles, changing credit cards, making it harder and harder for them to trace me. But what now?

I want to find love. Arguably I don't deserve it but its what I crave. At one time I thought I loved him, but it didn't last. I saw his smile wasn't for me and I knew to be with him was impossible. Hmm, they saw you can't find love, that loves finds you. But I don't care I am going to search the world for a feeling.

I want to see more of this world. From my visits here, I know it to be a beautiful place, no artificial rain or sunlight. Its all real. I want to see the sights of beauty raved about through time, through poets and historians. But I want to see the land we destroyed, perhaps truth about humanity lives there. Perhaps there I will find purpose.

Wufei p.o.v

The news of Winners retirement sent a lot of mouths going for sure. Even I was shocked when I heard the news. He had always been so devoted to his work, why quit it now? Then perhaps he has found true meaning. The meaning I once held with Nataku perhaps not.

Commander Une asked me if I would contact him. I believe she wished to offer a job under the Preventors company. But I can not find him. He has done an admirable job of erasing himself. If I ever find him, first I shall berate him for hacking the life records then find out how he did it. Such a thing is supposed to be impossible. Thats is, if I ever do succeed in finding him.

Where are you Winner?

_Duo p.o.v_

_Wow, thats all i can say really. Wow how can one scrawny kid bypass all the security in his life, his many employees, the whole universe knows his face and his name now, but yet he has managed to bypass them all and just vanish. Roll over Houdini you have a successor. _

_I half hope he would come and visit us. Heero and I, it would be nice to see him again. Has he managed to pass five foot 2 yet? Has the Winner corporation taken away his sunny personality? I doubt it, if a war can't change him then a corporation can't. _

_We tried to track him down, Heero and I yet we were unsuccessful. Which really pisses Heero off. How could someone be better than him at hacking? How? Yet I sort of feel a small sense of parental pride, as unknown to all but me and him. I am the one who helped him perfect his hacking skills. I am almost happy I can't track him down. It means that probably no one else will be able to either. Have fun kid. I know there will be a day when I see you again. I just hope on that day I will know who you are and you will greet me like the brother I want you to be. _

life records are as they sound, records of everyone who has ever lived, details of birth, death address blood type, etc These are not real, I made them up.

I am not quite sure where going with this fic, so bear in mind, might never be finished but wanted to start writing again. hope you enjoyed. oh if anyone can suggest a better name would be grateful


End file.
